Hirune Migurushii
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 見苦しい ( Migurushii, Unsightly ) 昼寝 ( Hirune, Nap ) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: G-45 [ G - Means Girl, 45 - Her voice range ( C'4 '- C'5 ') ] |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | C4 - C5 | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Megurine Luka (Japanese Idol) Lola (British Idol) Len Kagamine (Obsessive Crush) Kuro Meido (Friend) Sarah Haisha (Best Friend) Tako Hiru (Tako Subspecies that can be reached with g-50) Hiro Migurushii (Genderbent that can be reached with g+17) Ikari Migurushii (Failed Sister Figure) Zou (Good Friend) Alexei Lidell (Good Friend/"Magnet" Buddy) |- | align="center"|AGE | 17 | align="center"|GENRE |'Pop. Can be used in Choirs.' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | Hirune Channel |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'Unknown' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Len Dool, Len's Pants' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Hirune Migurushii ' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'Unknown' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE | Hirune Migurushii ( ACT 0 and ACT 1 ) VocaloidLeonor TwoFacedEgotist( ACT 2 ) | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | CONCEPT ART(ACT 1) CONCEPT ART(ACT 2) DEVIANTART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'April 17, 1995' | align="center"|LIKES | Stalk Len, Kiss Len, Watch Len, Hear Len, Make Len Dolls | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE ' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | June 5th, 2011 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Tei Sukone, Rin Kagamine, Hatsune Miku, people who hates Len and see Len singing with another girl or boy. | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'Coward Montblanc ' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Hirune is a girl who is addicted to Len Kagamine. Like any girl in her age, Hirune is a rebel girl, who has her secrets, crushes and complains about everything. She has a special love for Len Kagamine, and hates everyone who hates/loves him. She always try to follow him everywhere. |} Suplemental Information Hair color: Pink. Headgear: Nothing Eye color: Green Earphones: Pink, with a music note on both sides of the earphones ( Rarely use it ) Dress: Purple Technologic Dress and black giant boots. Nationality/Race: American/Japanese/Brazilian Catchphrase: '''" Len " - " LEN! " - " Len... " - " LeEeEn! " - " Len? " '''Dream: '''Be Len's girlfriend Voice Configuration Hirune normal voice ( Her creator voice ) is male, but, when used with UTAU, her voice get a little bit female. Her voicebank is encoded in Romanji, she can only sing Japanese for now. Her voice have some errors that I'll be solved in ACT 1. ACT 0 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PZGMP0XK - http://www.4shared.com/file/8sdItkJB/Hirune.html A improved Hirune voicebank. The notes are longer and some other changes were made. SOME NOTES were recorded when the voicer got cold, so, the note can be a little, strange. There's a OTO.ini presence with Aliases that was made by Legendmaker12. All notes have a noise in the back, that her creator can't remove. She can sing opera in this voicebank. She can breath. OBS: She has a strong accent. This voicebank will be replaced for ACT 2 soon. ACT 1 '''Update - http://www.4shared.com/file/ryOJV3oW/Hirune_Migurushii_ACT_1_Update.html Hirune ACT 2.0, voiced by VocaloidLeon on Youtube. She can sing in some other languages because of some special samples. It includes two breaths. ACT 2 Demos *'Coward Montblanc '- [link ] *'Magnet '- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBEsW5dzVGE&feature=plcp link *'World is Mine' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-19Ctjl-BaA link ACT 2 Download '-' http://www.mediafire.com/?kwkdrny79w6h92b Usage Clause 1. You can make a genderbent design for Hirune if you want, but give some credits to me :3 2. When you use Hirune, please, credit me. You can make her sing any music, but please, give credits. 3. If you're going to draw, recolor or edit Hirune, credit me XD 4. Don't edit her image and say her voice is yours. 5. Don' use Hirune image or voice for illegal things. Category:Voicebanks from Brazil Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAULOID Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Over 20MB Category:UTAUloids with Diphonic Sllyables Category:Len Kagamine admirers Category:Miku Hatsune haters Category:UTAUloids released in 2011